Appropriate care for long-term survivors of childhood cancer depends on understanding the psychology being a young adult long-term survivor, including psychosocial late effects, reactions to follow-up care, and predictors of distress and participation in health care. Although young adult cancer survivors have elevated rates of distress relative to norms, it is not known how their distress compares to that reported by a matched of never ill peers, or how other variables related to health care might be associated with distress. Beliefs about one's medical vulnerability and medical competence (health competence beliefs; HCB) are theoretically related to distress and to participation in health care, although these relationships have not been examined empirically with long-term survivors of childhood cancer. This study aims to examine these links. Aim 1 identifies distress that is cancer-specific by comparing long-term survivors of childhood cancer to a matched group of well individuals at the time of a medical visit and two months later. Aim 2 proposes to develop a reliable and valid brief screening tool of health competence beliefs (HCB) that are associated with distress. Aim 3 proposes to test the association among survivors HCB, health risk knowledge, psychological distress, and follow-up care. Analysis of existing data and focus groups of 8-12 long-term survivors will be used to develop the HCB measure. After pilot feasbility testing, 150 16-39 year old long-term survivors of childhood cancer and 300 never ill young adults will complete questionnaires assessing beliefs and distress at a routine follow-up/health maintenance medical visit, and two months later (by mail or Internet). Survivors will also complete the questionnaires 12 months later; medical late effect and treatment intensity will be rated and contact with the oncology medical team will be tracked over 12 months. The findings of this study are expected to inform the structure of follow-up visits by providing a tool to identify distressed survivors, as well as guidelines to optimize patients adaptive beliefs about their health competence, thereby maximizing long-term survivors' use of health care and enhancing their physical and psychological well-being.